2013 Daytona Grand Prix: Season Opener
On October 12th, 2013, the Grand Prix of Daytona was held on the Daytona International Speedway Road Course. The event was 30 laps long, with one practice session and qualifying. The event was the first race of the 2013-14 season. Practice Events The practice session was calamitous, alike to the previous season. The first large incident was when Drew Austin rode his Mustang close to Gchap's Camaro, they made contact and spun. They both recovered and made contact again, this time bringing Alex Johnson with them. They are all fine from the accident. The next incident occurred when Jayda blew her Chevrolet Sonic's engine, lost control and took Alex Johnson and Erin Williams with her. They are all okay from the pile up. The bulk of the incidents took place in the backstretch bus stop, a lot like the last time. Race Events Even before the race began trouble started. In a bizarre accident with cars colliding on Pace lap, Drew Austin is set into a barrel roll, he is fine from the accident. Now, the race begins, Takayuki, who had the pole, begins to run away, but trouble brews in the back. Roberto Gualtica makes contact with Zachary, causing, to date, the worst accident in PWT history. The most serious part of the accident is when Lotte Krause's car and Scott Stancil's car were sent off into a tire wall, Krause, coming at a high-speed, hits the driver's side of Stancil's car, obliterating both cars by splicing them together. They were airlifted to a local hospital. No news has come yet. This giant chain reaction of spinning and chaos left 31 cars out of competition. We interviewed Mcc457 after this giant accident: PWTMedia: What's your take on this chaotic accident? Mcc457: I've never seen anything like that, usually I'm lucky and get out fine, but bad luck has been hitting me hard since Monza last year. We have raw footage of the accident coming to you soon. By lap 12, there were five cars left racing. On lap 14, pit-stops begin, Andrew and Thomas Frederick make a pit stop, the next lap Heybye gives up his lead to Krystal for a pit stop. As Heybye come out for a lap after his stop, he spins on the bus stop, this does not bring out a yellow. On the 82 car's radio you hear Heybye say, "Of course there is no caution." A caution would have given him a cahnce to catch up with Krystal and fix damage. Ten to go, Krystal has a 10 second lead on the 59 Lamborghini of Jackson Williams. 3 laps later, Krystal strategically pits and loses no positions. She'd go on to a 15 second lead and her second win of the PWT series, the last one at Spa!!! Race and Season Standings Track: Daytona_RC_2011 Date: 10/12/13 Session: Practice P # DRIVER TIME Weather: Clear, 66 °F, South 9 mph Session: Qualifying P # DRIVER TIME 1 21 Takayuki -- 2 31 Madeline -- 3 35 Ryan -- 4 4 Gchap -- 5 91 T Davenport -- 6 2 S Stancil -- 7 20 Andrew -- 8 39 L O'Brian -- 9 70 Mcc457 -- 10 82 Heybye44 -- 11 11 M Velure -- 12 00 Reid -- 13 002 I Haddeland -- 14 13 Krystal -- 15 25 R Nanot -- 16 0 Tye -- 17 001 E Williams -- 18 12 Jayda -- 19 3 A Martin, Jr. -- 20 38 J Knight, III -- 21 36 R SW-Kani Benoit -- 22 000 L Krause -- 23 40 A Johnson -- 24 43 R Gaultea -- 25 59 J Williams -- 26 1 Zachary -- 27 10 MrXweet -- 28 83 A Gray -- 29 80 T Frederick -- 30 93 D Austin -- 31 63 D James -- 32 22 A Stone -- 33 08 G Souza -- 34 100 Addyson -- 35 101 Everett -- 36 58 Tigerman -- Weather: Clear, 32 °F, North 0 mph Session: Happy Hour P # DRIVER TIME Weather: Clear, 32 °F, North 0 mph Session: Race OFFICIAL STANDINGS Finished Started # DRIVER POINTS STATUS 1 14 13 Krystal 103.760 100 2 7 20 Andrew 90 3 29 80 T Frederick 80 4 25 59 J Williams -2L 70 5 10 82 Heybye44 -15L 60 6 1 21 Takayuki -19L 50 7 2 31 Madeline -20L 40 8 8 39 L O'Brian -20L 30 9 5 91 T Davenport -20L 20 10 34 100 Addyson -21L 20 11 18 12 Jayda -23L 20 12 21 36 Chip Belloti -23L 20 13 16 0 Tye -23L 20 14 11 11 M Velure -23L 10 15 20 38 J Knight, III -26L 10 16 15 25 R Nanot -29L 10 17 36 58 Tigerman -29L 10 18 17 001 E Williams -29L 10 19 6 2 S Stancil -29L 10 20 4 4 Gchap -29L 10 21 13 002 I Haddeland -29L 10 22 9 70 Mcc457 -29L 10 23 12 00 Reid -29L 10 24 22 000 L Krause -29L 10 25 23 40 A Johnson -29L 10 26 19 3 A Martin, Jr. -29L 10 27 3 35 Ryan -29L 10 28 24 43 R Gaultea -30L 10 29 26 1 Zachary -30L 10 30 28 83 A Gray -30L 10 31 27 10 MrXweet -30L 10 32 32 22 A Stone -30L 10 33 31 63 D James -30L 10 34 33 08 G Souza -30L 10 35 35 101 Everett -30L 10 36 93 D Austin N/A 10 Caution Flags: 5 (10 laps) Lead Changes: 5 (5 drivers) Weather: Cloudy, 73 °F, South 6 mph Pitstop Frequency: 1x AI Strength: 100% PENALTIES LAP # INFRACTION PENALTY None